


毒液的第一次

by Dolaaaaaa



Series: 毒液pwp专项 [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolaaaaaa/pseuds/Dolaaaaaa
Summary: nc17 慎入





	毒液的第一次

“等等，”脑中声音阻止他去拿焦糖布丁，那玩意儿让体内的共同体觉得黏糊糊的，“换一个东西吃。”

 

正碰到冰箱门的手停下来，问了一句不搭边的话：“Venom，你能从我体内出来吗？”

 

顿了顿，补充解释道：“我的意思是，你能不依靠我独立成型吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

说着，化作一团液体从埃迪体内流出，由于屋顶高度限制，比平日的他矮上不少。但埃迪仍然需要仰头看他：“再矮一点。”

 

“多矮？”

 

“和我一样。”

 

毒液依言而行，疑惑地问：“你要做什么？”

 

埃迪想，此刻他不能读取我的思想，正是自己实施行动的好时机，指着前几天刚换的沙发：“咱们来谈一谈，请坐。”

 

毒液一头雾水的坐下：“其实不用这么麻烦，我可以直接...”

 

“不不不，”埃迪拿过印有兔子的抱枕垫在腿上，“总要给无趣的生活找些乐子。”

 

毒液像是被他说服了：“好吧，你想聊什么。”

 

“你知道，这几个月我都和你呆在一块，一起吃一起睡，我很久没有过，嗯...”埃迪思考措辞，怕他不理解，“没有过性生活了。”

 

毒液冷笑两声，伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇：“原来你是在怪我占用你的身体，让你没机会去找你的小女朋友。”

 

埃迪摇摇头：“不，我不是这个意思。你们共同体是怎么做爱的？”

 

“我们不做爱，我们依靠繁殖。”

 

“那多没意思，”埃迪喝了口水，“你错过了世界上最美妙的娱乐。”

 

毒液想开口辩解，就听埃迪继续道：“不如我来教你，你有...有..”他没法粗鲁地说出“屁眼”这个词，但着实找不到更好的词代替，红着脸问：“你屁股后有洞吗？”

 

毒液不支声，沉默良久才问：“你想和我做爱？”

 

“是。”自从那天树林一吻后，仿佛被蛊惑似的，还想再尝尝对方动人的滋味。

 

毒液低着嗓子：“好吧。”

 

埃迪单手支着脑袋，没料到他这样爽快，好像不是一场性爱，而是简单的物品交易。他扔开抱枕，边脱衣服，边细细给他讲解，“咱们来设一个安全词，假如你感觉到疼痛不适，我就停下来，如...”

 

毒液突然站起来，凑到他耳边，两人呼吸在一处交织，融着温暖的气息，液体化作的手柔软细腻，隔着内裤轻轻捏住对方的阴茎，上下揉搓，感受它在手中涨大，不屑地打断他：“我不会感到疼痛，尽管来吧。”

 

内裤的粗糙布料跟随手的动作摩挲在龟头上，埃迪一愣，随即把对方掀翻在沙发上，扯下内裤，弹出的硬挺阴茎抵在小腹，使劲摩擦两下，青筋凸起。毒液抬手挑弄埃迪形状正好的乳粒，小小的乳头在灵活的手下颤栗，越揉越硬，越硬越红。埃迪甩开他的手，欺身而上，舌头舔着他的脖颈，牙齿啃咬每一寸姑且能被称作“皮肤”的地方，不会留下红痕，口感也真不怎么好。

 

手指滑过毒液的胯骨，向大腿内侧探去，分开两腿，抬高他的左腿，试图伸进一个指头开拓后穴，被人拿住手腕，难得一见的急促：“你在做什么？我不是人类，直接进来！”

 

埃迪在他嘴角嘬了一口，挪动着将滚烫炙热的阴茎抵在穴口处，人类穴口处有不平的褶皱，毒液没有。埃迪亲吻毒液的嘴唇，对方柔软的细长舌头伸进他的口里，互相进行角逐，争相占领彼此的唇齿。

 

像是为埃迪的侵犯特意幻化的小穴一张一合，做着致命的、无声的邀请，空气仿佛加入最烈的催情剂，刺激埃迪迟钝一拍的大脑。阴茎顺着穴口滑进去，深入的每一分都被紧紧的包裹住，这简直是世界上最让人沉迷的地方：“哦，我的天，我的上帝，我的圣母玛利亚...”

 

埃迪此刻已经分辨不出自己在说什么了，他只能感到硬的发硬的阴茎被东西包住，他轻轻、缓缓地抽动，对方的腰随他的幅度摇摆，双腿大张，一声不吭。他托着毒液的后背，企图将对方从沙发上抱起来，回到温暖的床上去，沙发根本承受不住两人的重量，要知道他还没使劲呢。

 

毒液配合的用腿圈住他的腰，双脚勾在一块，趾头微微蜷起。微弱灯光下泛着银光的胳膊环着他的脖子，质疑道：“你抱得动吗？”

 

埃迪正打算拔出性器，闻言狠狠插了进去，就着结合的姿势一把将他抱起，双手握着他的腰，平稳地向卧室大步而去，每走一步都插得更深，深到毒液嘴里溢出浅浅呻吟，喉间“嗯嗯啊啊”的喊了两声。埃迪更加兴奋：“你也有感觉的是不是！”

 

说着托住他的腰，狠狠地抽出阴茎，又一个大力插进去，反复几次后才把他放在床上，曲起对方双腿，绕着圈儿似的抽插：“你里面真紧...”

 

柔软的小穴紧紧地吸住他，毒液握住他的手指放进口里，以舌头舔舐指尖，眼底雾气弥漫，津液顺着手指流出，闪闪发亮。两侧囊袋撞在股间，发出啪啪响声，与体内噗哧的水声相和，构成静谧夜晚动听的乐章。

 

埃迪止不住的喘息，另一只没被含住的手温柔地抚摸毒液触感极佳的身体，停在胸前：“你能变出胸来吗？”

 

“不能。”对方含糊不清道。

 

“真是可惜。”忽而用力顶入最深处，龟头顶部蹭过一个地方，埃迪心生疑惑，却见毒液眼里氤氲浓浓情欲，便又使劲冲撞几次。

 

“别、别...”毒液颤抖着身体，手扶住埃迪的肩，企图让他停下来。埃迪充耳不闻，那个地方太要命了，像是无形的网吸引着他，每一下都顶在那儿，内壁滚烫地将他包围，紧致的就要忍不住尽数射出。埃迪根本无需让他夹紧，柔软的内壁牢牢贴着他的阴茎，大小正好契合形状，一点空隙也没有，娇弱嫩肉挤着柱身上凸起跳动的青筋，仿佛为他量身定做一般。

 

他忽然意识到，最深处的、比内壁还要滚烫的地方是做什么用的，惊喜的用性器感受那儿的形状——是另一个穴口，似乎只要他再用力一些就能把那撞破！

 

埃迪把毒液翻过去，压在后背上，嘴里吐出的喘息喷洒在他的侧脸，胯部动作不停：“是不是我射进去，你就会怀孕？”

 

毒液瞪大双眼，失焦地望着墙上的黑点，下意识的摇头，他现在被情欲控制，快感一波一波冲击着大脑，这是从未有过的新奇体验，又舒服又痛苦，痛苦的是他没法自发操纵，全部的快感都来自于身后那人快速的抽动。

 

“是吗...”埃迪失望地吸吮肩头，誓力要留下痕迹似的，后入的姿势不及正面插得深，他又舍不得直起身子顶撞，皮肤贴在一块时，阴茎会轻易地从内壁滑出来，他不得不扶着柱身插进去，一遍一遍。到了最后的阶段顾不得让对方舒服，一面使劲地前后胡乱抽插，一面张嘴不住的啃咬。扭过毒液的脑袋，含住舌头用力摩挲。

 

骤然阴茎一抖，精液迸出，一股热流在后穴蔓延开来，持续一段时间后，毒液觉得自己小腹被撑地鼓鼓的，有些白浊顺着穴口流下，和深色皮肤形成鲜明对比。埃迪趴在他身上重重喘息，没有抽出阴茎，微微摩擦几下，有再次涨大的趋势。毒液不会因为受不住而晕倒，两人翻来覆去的将床折腾的吱呀吱呀作响。

 

他果然没有骗我，这滋味确实很美妙。在埃迪第三次射在他体内后，毒液失神地想。


End file.
